


ConnorXJames

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Connor slumped dejectedly on the curved sofa in the level three social learning area. Tears streamed down his pale face, smudging his mascara. So enveloped in his sad musing, he didn’t hear the soft footsteps of a certain brown-haired boy approaching, prompting him to bolt upright as a gentle hand ambushed him from behind and carefully cupped his cheek.

“Connor, darling, what’s wrong?”James sounded genuinely upset at his secret crush’s distress.

Frantically wiping the tear from his face, Connor turned to James, surprised. “Ah- ahh, I didn’t hear you coming, Senpai.”

“I’ll always be here for you, sweetie,” replied James, his deep manly voice soothing Connnor, sending shivers down his spine. James was enthralled, taking in Connor’s curvaceous form, black corset tightly hugging his chest, and black thigh-highs adorning his delicate legs. Connor couldn’t draw his eyes away from James’ hairy chest, which was situated level with his eyes, on account of James’ towering 6’3” height. His classic white blazer, white trouser combination perfectly complimenting his neon purple shirt, unbuttoned half way down.

James slipped down onto the sofa next to Connor, innocently placing a large hand onto Connor’s knee.

“You know what alway’s do when I’m sad?” asked James, eagerly awaiting Connor’s reply:

“N-No,” stuttered Connor, looking up at James shyly.

Then James took both of Connor’s hands in his own and placed them together. With a deep, commanding roar, his asked the heavens themselves:

“Dear Lord, please take me and my best friend Connor to a happy place!”

Then, Connor felt a divine light pierce his heart, and everything went bright. He felt as though the power of Jesus himself was inside of him, and it was too much. He wobbled on his legs, falling towards the ground. Fortunately, before any lasting harm could befall him, James encased him into an embrace, lifting him gently.

“W-Where are we?” Connor didn’t recognise the place. Strange chains hung on the wall, and the only source of light was a few candles sporadically placed around the room. Rose petals where scatter at the bottom of a cage on the floor, to which Connor would have thought was romantic if it wasn’t in such dismal condition.

“This- is my happy place,” James stated simply. Shifting uncomfortable to attempt to obscure something behind him. Connor only caught a glimpse, but he could swear it was a list of names written in suspiciously red paint. One of the names Connor recognised – George H.

Before Connor had chance to say anything, James let out an exclamation: “I am the dungeonmaster, and welcome to my domain!”

“D-Dungeonmaster? That sound so ominous...”

“Don’t worry, I’ll guide you through it.”

“But it’s my first time, I‘m nervous.”

“It’s easy once you know what to do,” said James, procuring a jet black briefcase from underneath a box labled ‘Magic Wands’.

“But I’ve never done roleplay before – which character will I be?”

“That’s easy – I can be the archmage, and you can be my young but eager apprentice,” James said, pulling a bag of dice out of his briefcase and emptying onto the table.

“O-Ok.”

Pulling a booklet from within his briefcase labled ‘Dungeons and dragons rulebook’.

“Imaging


End file.
